Secret Passion
by koalacchan
Summary: First meeting. Theirs was a normal cat and dog meeting. But hey, he kissed her! He stole her first kiss! She wouldn't settle with just him walking away, right! Please READ and REVIEW. AUxxOOC. [HIATUS]
1. PROLOGUE: Stolen Kiss

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. :)

**BEWARE: **AU and OOC on the loose. *laughs* seriously, I made the characters a bit... OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>-Secret Passion-<br>by: **_superyukikoyamada_

* * *

><p><em>"So we back in the club with<br>the bodies rockin' from side to side  
>Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie<br>gone back to life  
>Hands up, suddenly, we all got our hands up<br>No control on my body. Ain't I seen you before,  
>I think I remember those eyes..."<em>

**DJ Got Us Falling in Love by: Usher**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE: <strong>**.Stolen Kiss.**

There were flashes from different cameras everywhere. Murmurs from people are heard throughout the whole function room. Groovy music were clearly heard because of those _big _speaker hung around the corners of the room. The dim lights were joined by different neon-colored lights that are twirling around the place. The big disco ball was hung in the middle of the room, going round and round, shining people with its light. Smokes and fogs are covering the whole place. And everyone was drowning themselves to party except for her.

"So _boring_," she simply said, emphasizing how _bored _she is now.

She is Kyoko Sasagawa, known for being a famous fashion designer and model. And today was her friend, Haru Miura's fashion show. Her friend was also known for being a famous designer as she is. The only difference between the two of them is that she does modelling sometimes while Haru never liked rampaging on stage or even doing some catwalks.

As the fashion show continues, she felt more and more bored. No, not because it was Haru's fashion show, not that. It's just that, being in that kind of society for almost how many years, one would also feel very bored as she is now. The cycle's always the same. That's the main reason she entered modelling despite the fact that a famous fashion designer like her could earn lots of bucks for just a single cloth—she gets bored easily.

She roamed her eyes around to look for her friend. But because of the dim lights plus the smoke, she failed. She stood up and grabbed her purse. She's going home already. Maybe she'll just send her friend a text message or something saying she already went home. She really can't stand the boredom consuming her.

But before she could almost got out of the entrance, she bumped onto something... rather, someone.

"O-ouch!" she held her head. "Hey, watch it."

"It's not me who's not looking, Miss. It's you." a cold, baritone voice answered.

She looked up to see who the arrogant man is. Her eyes grew wide when she already sighted who he is.

The very famous Sawada Tsunayoshi stands mightily in front of her. He was the richest and most eligible bachelor in their _circle. _He owns chains of hotels, restaurants, bars, and cafès. He's so into foods and beverages. She bet the reason why he's here is because his restaurant was the one who catered her friend's fashion show. She had read it earlier, 'Vongola, Inc.', his _empire._

He was also known for being a first-class playboy. They said, 'After playing wit'em, he throws'em. No exceptions.' And even though, he's a good'ol playboy, girls just keep on throwing themselves at him. He's just a human, he can't never resist temptations for so long. Well, she couldn't blame him. With his looks, wealth, brains, and fame, only stupid girls are the one who wouldn't fall for him. Plus, he showers girls with material thigs after he's done with them. And she was one of those stupids. She never really liked playboys. She's into faithful ones.

Her head boiled up. The nerve! "Why, thank you. You're so gentle, really." she hissed sarcastically. She'll never back down here, even more when her pride's on the line.

He ignored her but he did not move.

"Move it, Mister."

"Not moving until you apologize for hitting me." he teased and grinned.

She inwardly groaned. _Men, really! They love to tease until you're fuming with anger!_

"I'm very, _very _sorry, Mister Sawada, sir." she said, very not sincere. "Now, can you please move so I could go out already? Really, you're making my legs hurt." she added sarcastically.

To her surprise, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her outside.

"H-hey! W-what are you doing? Let me go." she grunted.

"No way." he continued pulling her until they were at the parking lot, with less people and less noise. He pinned her to the car.

"Now, apologize. I mean, _sincerely._" he stared at her.

She crossed her arms on her chest and stared back. "Really, mister. I can't believe your audacity, your ego. Is it really a big deal that I don't apologize _accidentally bumping my_ head on you?"

"Yeah," he simply answered and had the bored look on his face as if saying, 'Say you're sorry now. Pronto! You're making me bore to death.'

_Hah! Never!_ She just stared at him.

"What? Where's your sorry? I'm waiting, you know."

She eyed him. "I don't care. I already apologized. Done my part, never doing it again." she said strongly.

He moved his head closer—I mean, he _looked down _and move closer because she was small, petite—to her head.

"W-what a-are you doing...?" she stammered. No, he wouldn't do it, right? Kiss her? No way in hell.

"Trying to kiss you." he answered straightly.

"W-what?" but why does she feel that she needed to avert her head to prevent the kiss but her mind just wont follow? She just stayed there, silently anticipating his kiss. She closed her eyes and waited... and waited... and—wait! She opened her eyes, only to see him grinning at her.

"You anticipated my kiss?" he chuckled. "Really now. Me? Kiss you? No way! I don't kiss unlikeable people. "

Though, she knows this is his answer, still, she felt that little pang of pain inside her chest. Her face flusttered. She has to bring her composure back!

"You bastard! Wy would I anticipate your kiss? If I know, do you really know how to kiss?" she teased, trying to hide her shame and anger.

"Stop there, lady. Or you'll regret it, I mean it." he warned. But she didn't listen. Why would she? It came from his mouth earlier, right? He would never kiss her. So, literally, she's safe.

"Why? Did I hit a nerve there, Mister?" she continued. "Oh, maybe you know forehead kissing? You know, kisses you give to—" before she could even continue saying her words, she felt his lips pressed on hers.

It was a very warm and calm kiss, very unlike his personality. _He's very gentle. _Before she knew it, she just closed her eyes and savoured the kiss they were sharing.

When the kiss ended, both of them were panting for air. She bowed and never dared to look up on him. Her face flushed.

"So, whatddya say? Does that kiss prove that I know how to, Princess?" he sarcastically started.

"D-don't start, bastard." she warned.

"Why? I warned you earlier, right? You didn't listen. Tch! `Told you so." he continued teasing which made her face more flusttered.

"S-stop!"

"Oh, admit it. You enjoyed the kiss even though... _you_ don't know how." he said and walked away. Leaving her dumbfounded and still shocked at what happened.

"You bastard, Tsunayoshi Sawada! I'll kill you if I ever see you again! Bastard!" she hissed to herself. "And you idiot, Kyoko! You made him kiss you, for heaven's sake! Your very first kiss, you let that bastard steal it!"

Upon realizing what really happened, she becamed redder and redder. He just stole her first kiss! Not just that, he knew she doesn't know how to kiss! Grr!

She went home that night still enraged and angered. Her mind's still clouded by the kiss. She just texted her friend when she got home. She slept with a frown on her face and holding her _lips._

[~*~*~*~]

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whoo~ After a hundred years, I finished this already. I have been writing this since last month but I can't find myself continuing. But luckily, I did. I little short, though. Very much suited for _just _a PROLOGUE. :)

So, guys, please ****READ**** and ****REVIEW. ****I need it very_ badly._

Sankyuu~

– _superyukikoyamada._


	2. CHAPTER ONE: Stuck with Each Other

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. :)

**BEWARE: **AU and OOC on the loose. -laughs- seriously, I inserted some comical descriptions here. :) I think I became quite _boastful _as I described what Tsuna's things were. -laughs-

**A/N: **This chappie may be a bit LAME so I'm really sorry. This chapter's about the people around them and how they moved to make Tsuna and Kyoko get close to each other—or rather, get stuck with each other! ENJOY! :)

* * *

><p><strong>-Secret Passion-<br>by: **_superyukikoyamada_

* * *

><p><em>"`Cause it's too late, there's no escape<br>might as well face it  
>baby, we're stuck with each other ..."<em>

**Stuck with Each Other by: Shontelle ft. Akon**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>CHAPTER 1: <strong>****.Stuck with Each Other.**

Tsunayoshi Sawada was wearing a crisp blue long-sleeved polo, black pants, and a shiny black leather shoes. His only accessory was a Patek Philippe Sky Moon Tourbillon watch. After spraying his favorite perfume—_Higher _by Christian Dior—he headed out and rode his 2011 Toyota Avalon.

_-A/N: __Please, forgive me for doing these. I described it like that because I want to picture Tsuna as an arrogant, rich and vain type of a man. :)-_

When he got into his destination, _Thunder_—one of his restaurants, he entered looking high and mighty. He noticed people taking glances and looking at him. There were also whispers and murmurs everywhere. Well, he's used to that. Knowing his status, he should _be _used to those attentions.

He went straight to the counter and called his friend and cousin, Lambo. He's the manager of _Thunder. Thunder, Mist, Storm, Sun, Sky, Rain and Clouds _were all his restaurants but he made Lambo the manager because he thinks he's suitable for it and he doesn't like too much hassle on finding a manager.

"Oh, _cousin_. What brought you here?" Lambo asked, looking pretty much surprised at his sudden _visit. _On the other hand, Lambo, knowing his friend, he knew this isn't just an ordinary sudden visit. His friend wouldn't go out in the open without _reasons._

"I wanna reserve a table for two, man." he said, grinning.

"For you? Or for other person?"

"For me, of course. I have a date today."

"Thought so. Who's it this time?"

"You know Shinaia?" he asked, feeling oh-so proud.

"The famous actress?" Lambo asked even though he knows the answer. Well, his friend never settles on low-classes. He always wants A-class girls or girls belonging to his circle, his society.

"Yup. She's my date tonight. So, can I please ask a favor?" he looked at Lambo with puppy eyes.

"Sure. Go ahead. What is it?" he smiled and commanded his worker to reserve his cousin a seat.

"Please, serve all good, yummy, and expensive foods and beverages, okay? I want her to be so impressed." he said and tapped Lambo on the shoulder. "Bathroom." he simply said and went to the bathroom.

After going there, he saw his date sitting on their reserved place already. He smiled. Tonight's going to be a good night, he's sure of it. He walked faster to get there.

"Hi." he greeted as he sat in front of her.

"Good evening," she greeted back.

His date was Shinaia McLeigh, a famous actress from around Asia. She's a half-Japanese half-American. Good catch, isn't she? He sure is lucky tonight.

"So, let's start eating first then I'll tour you around the best spots here in Tokyo, you say?" he asked.

She smiled nearly a flirty smile. "Sure, I'm looking forward to being with you, Tsunayoshi-san." she said.

"Oh, please call me "Tsuna". Most people call me that, gorgeous." he flirted back.

She faked a gasp. "Sure, T-tsuna. Call me Shina, then."

"Sure, Shina."

But after a few minutes of talking and flirting while eating, he felt like he's being... _bored. _She was still talking, or rather, boasting about how she is a great star, how many talents tried to pirate her, how many producers asked her to be the leading woman, etc.. He's feeling so used to these kind of things.

As she continued story-telling—that was really a non-sense stories for him—he roamed his eyes around. And... settled to the girl with the orange hair sitting with her group of friends in the table at the left corner of the place.

"Hey..."

It seems like they're having so much fun there, laughing and all. He suddenly remembered his friends and... the girl he kissed at the fashion show, Kyoko Sasagawa? No way! Why did he all of a sudden remember her? Well, she really looked like the girl on the farthest table but no, it can't be. But... he can't still be sure, isn't he? Because the girl's back's facing him so he can't see her face.

"H-hey, Tsuna?"

He looked at the people round her and landed to... Hayato? Wait, what's Hayato, his best friend, doing there?

He stopped analyzing them when he saw his date stood up. He looked at her with questioning look.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly irritated because people started gazing at them.

"I'm going home. Forget the tour thing." she pouted, not cute at all.

"Why?"

"Why? You wouldn't even look at me! I'm telling you something here!" she sat again.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of something important." _Oh, now the designer you kissed at the FS's important? More important than your almost ruined date._

"I-it's okay, let's just continue." she smiled.

"Yeah, what was it you're saying again?" he asked and swallowed a meat.

"I was asking you if we could do this again next week. I'm free by then. Then maybe you could bring me to your other restaurants by next, next week. I'll make time. Then as summer's coming up, maybe we could go to the beach in... " she asked, looking so expectant.

And it turned him off. _Tch! Bad luck! _He doesn't like clingy girls and now, he's landed into one. No way would he still continue knowing she's a nagger and a clingy one, too. Hell, they're just starting and she has plans for the rest of the month already? And she plans spending summer with him? No effing way.

"Ah, yeah. I'll look at my schedule. I may be busy `cause, you know, lots of happenings in the restos. Even more that summer's coming." he answered smoothly, making sure he doesn't look like turning her down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe next time?" she insisted.

"I really don't know. Maybe."

When they finished the meal, they rested for a few minutes and headed off. He remembered Kyoko at the FS last two weeks. He smiled. He never thought he'd kiss her that time. But she was a talker. And his ego's hurt so he got his revenge to the famous fashion designer.

[~*~*~*~]

Kyoko was having a great time with her friends that night. It was one of the days when they can be together, as in all of them, complete attendance. Oh, they're not complete. Hana, her best friend was not with them. She was with Ryohei, her brother and Hana's boyfriend.

She was about to say something when she suddenly let out a sneeze.

"E-excuse me." she said shyly.

"Maybe someone remembered you." her friend Chrome stated.

"Really? Who could it be?" she said.

"Oh, wait, guys. I saw a friend." Hayato, her friend Haru's boyfriend, excused himself and stood up. Then, she saw him waved at someone from her back.

"Tsuna! Come here for a bit." Hayato exclaimed, making customers look at them.

But Kyoko, upon hearing the name, froze. _No, it can't be, maybe they're just having the same name. It's not him, right? It's not him! _She convinced herself but failed when the man Hayato called stood up in front of them.

"Guys, I want you to meet my best friend and president of Vongola, Inc., Mr. Tsunayoshi Sawada." Hayato introduced, making the crowd of customers gasp in surprise.

"Oh, yeah. And her date, uhm..." Hayato hesitated.

"My date, Shinaia MaLeigh." Tsuna caught him up. "Nice meeting you, girls." he added and smiled at them.

"Ah, this is my girl, Haru Miura." Haru waved and said "Hello!". Tsuna and Shinaia greeted back. "And these are her friends that are now my friends, too. I-pin, Chrome," the said girls both greeted good evening. Tsuna greeted back. "...and Kyoko."

"Nice meeting you _again_, Kyoko." he greeted with a smug smile plastered in his face.

"Again? You two have met already?" Haru exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me, Kyoko?"

She looked at her friend. "Well, it's not like we've talked and much—"

"We did, right?" Tsuna countered, stopping her from talking.

"No!" she hissed. "Haru, we just met at your fashion show; nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh, we did more." Tsuna teased, making her face fluster upon remembering the kiss.

"Ow, ow, look! Kyoko's blushing!" I-pin exclaimed.

"N-no, I-I'm not!" she insisted.

The tension became thick you could already slice it with a knife.

"Ah, Tsuna, I think your girlfriend's waiting. You're going somewhere else?" Hayato started to make the tension stop.

"Yeah, sure. Ah, I'll see you around, guys. Nice meeting you again." Tsuna bid his goodbye and looked at Kyoko who was looking at him, too. He smiled sweetly, making her blush all the more. But when she looked at his girlfriend, she saw her glared at her with dagger looks. She sighed. _Jealousy._

Their supposed to be happy night out became an intriguing one. The night that's supposed to be all-fun became an irritable night for her. Because! She was placed on a hot-seat by her friends. They never stopped asking questions about her and that bastard Tsuna! She admitted what happened that night. Except for one thing, and you know what that is.

[~*~*~*~]

"Ma'am, you have a visitor."

Kyoko raised her head from analyzing the papers on top of her table when her secretary spoke on the intercom.

"Let him/her in, please." she commanded in a soft tone and came back to analyzing the papers.

After few minutes, "I see you're still as workaholic as ever, Kyoko." said a very familiar voice.

She looked up and beamed when she saw Hana standing by her office's door.

"Hana!" she exclaimed. She ran to her and hugged her friend. "When did you come back? Where's Onii-chan? Why didn't you two call me?" she continuously asked.

"Whoa! Whoa! First things first. We just came back last night. Your brother's at his condo. And we didn't call you because I told your brother I want to surprise you. And I guess I did a great job looking at your face now." she smiled.

"You bet." she said and pointed a chair and let Hana sit. "I missed you, you know. We all do." she said softly. She pressed the intercom. "Can you please bring us two coffees here? Don't put cream on one." she requested to her secretary.

"So, what brought you here?" Kyoko asked Hana as she sat down.

Hana shrugged. "Well, you see, as your brother and I traveled, we notice something very relevant to your field of work."

"And that is...?"

"Fashion show." Hana simply answered.

She laughed. "Yeah, I know. Fashion shows are important to designing. I often do that."

"No, I mean, we've found something to help you with your upcoming fashion show." Hana cleared.

She frowned. "Huh? Upcoming... fashion show? I don't have one."

"Well, you'll now have. Because I and your brother will organize it. And we've found the perfect theme for your FS." Hana stated happily.

"And what is that?" she raised a brow. Knowing her brother, maybe he's just playing with her.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking. It's not like that, okay? You're brother's very serious this time."

"Oh, okay, I give up. What is it?"

"_Himitsu! _Let us all handle it. Your _only _job is to design the clothes. I and our friends will organize, okay?" Hana insisted and whenever she does it, no one can ever refuse.

"Sure. Just tell me the theme and I'll design the clothes. I know I won't win with you." she smiled.

After catching up and updates with each other, Hana told Kyoko that she's going to visit their other friends.

"Sure, you take care, okay? Text me." she said and bid her goodbye to her friend.

Little did she know that information travels _fast. _Hana already heard the whole Tsuna-Kyoko story from their friends and she planned something Kyoko wouldn't even know until the plan's all finished. _It's fool-proof!_And that, of course, is done with the help of their other friends. They don't want Kyoko to end up single because of work.

[~*~*~*~]

It was a very busy day for Tsuna. Maybe because it was summer vacation so lots of people often come to his restaurants, bars and cafés for a siesta. And today was no exception.

The whole _Sky, _one of his restaurants, were almost full that afternoon. He also checked _Storm, Sun, Thunder, Clouds, Rain,_ and _Mist_ and they all told him that the places were full-packed. Seasons like that happen, nothing new. Except for his friend, Ryohei, entering his restaurant with a hot girl by his side. _Ooh, I smell something..._ His friend was never into 'playing-type' unlike him.

"_Osu!_" Ryohei greeted.

They high-fived.

"What brings you here? And who is this beautiful lady beside you?" he said, taking note of how Ryohei possessively held the girl's hand.

"My girlfriend, Hana. Hana, this is my friend, Tsunayoshi Sawada. He's the president of Vongola, Inc." Ryohei introduced.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Sawada." Hana greeted.

"Same here. Are you ready to be Mrs. Ryohei Sasagawa?" he joked. But he felt somewhat familiar to the surname he stated. Not Ryohei, of course. "So why the sudden visit?"

"Well, we want to present a proposal to you."

He frowned. "Proposal? About what?" he asked.

Hana answered for him. "For my friend, Kyoko."

After hearing the name, her face once again flashed on his mind. The kiss, the sudden meeting, her flustered face, all. He smiled. "Kyoko who?"

"Kyoko Sasagawa, my sister, man. And the owner of _Secret Passion._" Ryohei explained.

He frowned. His sister? Kyoko? The Kyoko he knows is the one he met and _kissed _a month ago. Is she his friend's sister? Then, why doesn't he know? "The Kyoko Sasagawa is your sister?" he asked Ryohei.

"Yup. Why?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just surprised. Now, I know why your surname's familiar." he said, more to his self.

"So, ready to hear?"

He nodded. "Sure." and led them to his private office for the talk.

[~*~*~*~]

This was one of the moments Kyoko hated most. Having designer's block when deadline's almost over.

"Grr! I really hate something like these! I have to do something!" she murmured to herself.

And because of thinking too much, she was startled when her cellphone rang. She snorted when she saw the caller ID.

"Geez. Bro, make sure this call's _very _important or I'll skin you alive." she warned before her brother was able to speak.

"Geez," her brother on the other line, mimicked her. "Sis, this call's _very _important so... no need to skin me alive." she heard her brother chuckle after that.

"What's it? Why'd you call?" she let out a sigh.

"Well, Hana told me to report to you so... I'm reporting." her brother said plainly.

She frowned. "Eh? Report what?"

"I'll report the happenings for your fashion show." he answered.

"C'mon, brother. Spill it out. You're making me excite here." she said, voice laced with excitement.

"Okay, fine. We've found the venue, readied the food, and all's well now." he reported.

She smiled widely. "Really? Oh, I'm so excited, Onii-chan!" she exclaimed. "When's the show?"

"Two weeks from now."

Her smile faded and turned into shock. "WHAT? Two weeks from now! Gosh, that's too soon!" she almost shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it's too soon so don't shout. But you know Hana, right? She works faster than anyone when she feels like it."

"Sorry, Onii-chan. I'm just a little... pressured. I haven't met my quote. And the deadline's coming near. Oh, no. I'm being paranoid again. I'm hanging up now, bro. Got to get my ass work again." she informed.

"Your words aren't getting good, Kyoko. Keep it up." her brother mocked her because of the word she used.

She chuckled. "Sorry, brother. Learned from you. So, ta-ta!" she said and hung up before her brother could say aything more and the conversation's going to get longer again.

"Tch! Two weeks? What the hell. Need to work. Need to work, Kyoko. Chop! Chop!" she murmured to herself again and started off working. Knowing the schedule, she's somewhat pumped up and her designer's block vanished.

[~*~*~*~]

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Tsuna rolled from the right side of his bed to the left side to get his phone in the bedside table. He was still half-awake when he answered the phone, never minding whoever the caller is. He looked at the clock. _Seven forty-three am. Aww, my head hurts._

"Yeah?" he answered and yawned.

"Tsunayoshi! Who do you think you're talking to now and you dared to yawn and answer me with 'Yeah'?" the very familiar voice from the other side seemed angered by his yawn.

He sat straight. "Mom! What made you call?" he asked as he stood up and wore his robe.

"I wanna meet you right now, young man. I mean it, now!" her mom yelled.

He removed the mobile from his ear. "Uh, yeah, sure. Mom, I can hear you. No need to shout." he chuckled.

"It's no laughable matter, Tsunayoshi. I'm really angry right now. Come over, NOW!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in a jiffy." he said and hung up. "Geez, mom should loosen up a bit." he murmured to himself then laughed.

After taking a bath and eating breakfast, he went off. When he got to his parent's house, he saw his mom waiting at the front door. He smiled.

"Come in." her mom simply said.

_Ooh, she's still mad. What have I done this time?_

"Sit down. We have a lot to talk about." her mom said and commanded the maid to bring some snacks.

"I just ate, mom. Where's dad?"

"Work, as usual. You two can't just sit and relax. You two always wanna work." she said matter-of-factly.

"What are we going to talk about, mom?" he asked again.

Her mom didn't answer. Instead, she threw a thick compilation of pictures. When he looked at it, he saw that those were pictures of him, with his dates!

"Mom, w-what's these?" he asked skeptically.

"I should be the one asking, young man! Who are these? I thought you're really working then I saw these on the net!"

"I'll explain, I'll explain. No need to be that angry," he said. "Yes, I dated them. _Dated. _Past tense. They were just past-times for me. I needed time to rest, too." he defended.

His mom sighed. "Well, I can't say anything more, can I?" he shook his head. "So, I'll just tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Meet me later at Storm, okay? Seven PM sharp. Don't be late. I'll let you meet someone,"

He grimaced. _Another of her prospects to be my wife, huh? Need to escape and do something._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yehey! I finished chapter one. It's kinda hard, y'know? I tried so hard to make it short. But I guess I failed because it's still longer than what I had planned. :) _Himitsu _means 'secret', by the way.

Aww, I almost forgot. Thanks to these wonderful people who're the reason I tried very hard to finish this chapter:  
><strong>Aika Rainsworth, Fujisaki Nadeshiko and...<br>Oooh: **_Hey, I can't reply to you. But, thank you very very much. I'll update as much as possible. :)_**  
><strong>

So, guys, please ****READ ****and ****REVIEW.**** I need it very badly.

Sankyuu~

– _superyukikoyamada._


	3. CHAPTER TWO: False Pretense

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. :)

**BEWARE: **AU and OOC on the loose. -laughs- seriously, I inserted some comical descriptions here. :)

**A/N:** Yay! It's done. Please, ENJOY, guys! :)

* * *

><p><strong>-Secret Passion-<br>by: **_superyukikoyamada_

* * *

><p><em>"I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold<br>You tried but were caught red handed, are you happy with your role?  
>It's funny to me how you've turned into such a joke...<br>It's sacrifice, false pretense you'll hurt again  
>Stop pretending, don't deny. False pretense you'll hurt again ..."<em>

**False Pretense by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>CHAPTER 2: <strong>**.False Pretense.

Kyoko's hair was being blown by the summer wind. She smiled. _It's really summer already, huh? I wonder when I'll have time to invite the guys for a trip to the beach. I can't wait._ She stopped day-dreaming when she felt her phone vibrate from her bag.

She cleared her throat before answering. "Hello?"

"Yo, girl. Where are you now?" Haru said from the other line.

"I'm at..." she looked around. "...I don't know where I am." she giggled. "Why?"

"The gang's at _Storm. _`Want to join?" she asked.

"Sure," she answered immediately. She rode a taxi and headed off to _Storm._

When she got there, she already saw her friends near the restaurant's entrance. They were waving like idiots to her. And she saw new faces.

"Hi, guys." she exchanged kisses on the cheeks with the girls.

"Oh, good thing you're here already." Hana said.

"Why?" she asked and sat next to Haru.

"Meet Hayato's friends." I-pin said. "This is Lambo," she introduced the guy beside her. "Takeshi," the all-smile guy. "Hibari..." the serious type. "...and Mukuro." the handsome guy near Chrome.

"Hi, guys! I'm Kyoko Sasagawa, the pretty sister of your idiot friend, Ryohei. Nice meeting you all!" she smiled sweetly.

"Idiot, huh?" her brother said. She giggled and flashed a piece sign to him.

"By the way, she's Chrome's boyfriend." Haru informed her.

Her eyes grew wide. "Really? You guys are unfair! You're leaving me single here!" she pouted.

"Hey, I'm still single!" I-pin reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. You are." she simply said, very much aware of Lambo's arm on I-pin's shoulder.

"Let's order. I'm really hungry!" Haru changed the topic and they all agreed.

[~*~*~*~]

"Good evening, mom." Tsuna greeted his mom and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Good thing you're not late, hijo. Her name's 'Lisa'. Remember that." his mom said formally. He grimaced.

"Smile, mom. Smile. I'll be good, I promise." he smiled sweetly at her.

"She's here. Behave, Tsunayoshi."

After a few minutes, _his_ so-called fianceé came. He once again grimaced. The girl's pretty, yes. But not his type. She looks so...saint to be with him. He cleared his throat and roamed his eyes around _Storm_ and saw his friends with...Kyoko's friends? They were laughing. Wah~ he's envious. Then, he saw Hibari talking to Kyoko and Kyoko's laughing. Laughing? With his _very _serious friend? No way! He felt a little...jealous. Eh? Jealous? No, no.

He felt his mom pinch him softly on the waist.

"Ouch, mom! What was that for?" he whispered.

"She's here. Show some manners."

When he looked at her, he saw she was already sitting in front of him. He smiled. "Hi!"

The girl smiled shyly. "H-hello," she looked down.

Geh. These type of girls tend to be clingy most of the times. The types he hates most. He almost walked out.

"I'm leaving now. Enjoy, you two." her mom suddenly said, leaving him in surprise.

"What? You're not joining?" he asked like a little mama's boy.

"Oh, don't be like that, Tsu-kun. I'll just spoil your moment."

_Tsu-kun, huh? After getting what you want._

His mom walked continuously out. He just sighed.

"S-so, what do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." he looked at Kyoko again. This time, he saw her looking at him with a weird expression on her face. He looked at his _fiance__é. _An idea flashed on his mind. "Listen, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I can't marry you." she looked surprised. Her eyes asking 'why'. "I have a girlfriend already and I-I love her s-so much."

"Really?" her expressions changed. She no longer looked like the angelic-faced girl. "Does she know you're here? With me?" her brow raised.

"Yes and actually, she's looking here." he pointed his finger at Kyoko.

The latter frowned when Lisa looked at her. _Good. _That's the expression he needed right now.

"Oh, I think she's... angry?" Lisa giggled as if liking what's happening.

"Yeah, `think so, too. So, uh, I need to fetch her with my friends now. `Want to join us?" he asked, looking intently.

His plan backfired. "Sure," she said, to his dismay. "I wanna meet you're girl, too."

"S-sure, but she's not very friendly." he warned.

"It's okay. So, come on?"

He nodded hesitantly. _Yabai. I'm dead now._

[~*~*~*~]

Kyoko was silently looking at Tsunayoshi Sawada. He was with a very beautiful girl. And she felt a little...jealous? No! She's just feeling weird, being surrounded by couples. She saw Tsuna looked at her, too. Too late to back down now. She faced his stare, head-on. Then she saw him talk to the girl and pointed at him. She frowned.

_Why is he pointing at me? Maybe he's badmouthing me to that angelic-faced girl. That idiot._

Then, she saw them walk towards them.

"Ow, here comes Mr. Player with a new game." Lambo informed and everybody laughed.

Except her. She felt her heart's going to explode. Why does it seem that he's getting more and more handsome everytime she sees him? Ah, wait! _You're praising him now, Kyoko. Remember, he's the enemy. The one who stole your _first kiss. Her face blushed.

"You're blushing." she heard Haru teased her in a whisper.

"Shut up. I'm not." she countered.

When Tsuna and his date rached them, she saw Tsuna walked closer to her. Her heart skipped a beat. She frowned at him when she saw his eyes glint as if he's planning something weird again.

When he's already beside her, she's not even surprised that her _friend, _Haru, was suddenly gone from her seat. So, Tsuna sat there.

"Why are you here, idiot?" she hissed in silent.

Her eyes grew wide when she felt his arms around her waist. "Ride on, Kyoko." he whispered.

She felt a tinge of voltage roam around her whole body as she felt his hot breath on her earlobe.

"W-what are you doing, you idiot? Don't make a scene here!" she hissed again, this time, a little louder.

"Please, just ride on. I need escape. You'll help me." he ordered.

She raised a brow. "Do you really know how to use 'please', huh?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he looked at his date and introduced her to everybody. Until her...

"Uh, yeah. Kyoko, this is Lisa. Lisa, this is Kyoko Sasagawa..." she felt his arm around her waist again. She heard gasps around their table. "...my girlfriend."

Her eyes grew wider as the gasps became louder. All of them in that table were in shock. Especially her. _Girlfriend? What the hell? I don't even like him!_

"K-kyoko's boyfriend is... Tsuna-san?" Haru exclaimed, still in shock.

"Hey, sis, is that true? You're my friend's girlfriend?" her brother asked, the very first one to recover from the shock.

She was about to deny what the _idiot _said when she felt _his _arm gently pinching her waist.

She whispered. "You owe me one and _don't _you ever dare think that I'll let this pass."

She faced her friend's. "Ah, yeah. He's my boyfriend. Right, Tsu-kun?" she said, take note, extra-sweetly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hana asked, raising a brow. _Clearly, she doesn't believe me. Good._

"Well, erm...uh—"

"We haven't got time to tell you, guys." Tsuna caught her.

Lisa suddenly entered the scene. "Uhm, I haven't introduced myself personally, right." she cleared her throat. "Uh, I'm Tsuna's..." she smiled wickedly at Kyoko, then, "...fianceé,"

Another gasps were heard from the girls on their table. Even Kyoko herself gasped.

"What's this? You asked me to act, I did. Then, what's the witch still blurting out?" she hissed again. She noticed whenever it's Tsuna she's talking to, she forgets her manners.

"She's just blurting nonsense. Believe me." he whispered gently.

She nodded. And looked at Lisa. "Well, I guess that was before he met me, right? You see, Miss Lisa, we're just a new couple. And I heard that the supposed-to-be marriage would be cancelled once he found someone he _really _loves. And _he _found _me._" she raised a brow at her. _Serves you right, witch! _

Lisa opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Her eyes grew wide in guilt and embarrassment. Then, after a few minutes, she left.

She heaved a sigh. "Okay, acting's up. Let's talk outside." she whispered to Tsuna. "Guys, we'll just talk outside, okay? I'll be back." she informed the group.

All of them nodded, encouraging her. She frowned.

When they're outside, she immediately removed his arm from her waist. He smirked.

"`Thought you're enjoying." he simply said.

"You ungrateful bastard!" she yelled. "What was that all about?" she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Well, I don't wanna marry her, that's all. And I clearly saw that _you _are the only one _available _in your group's table because you're the only _single _there."

Her anger flared up. "You really are ungrateful, aren't you? Oh, I hate you." she was about to walk away when she heard him talk.

"Thank you, Kyoko. You're a big help. You saved me there. Thanks, I owe you one." he said sincerely, to her surprise.

Somehow, because of his words—sicere words, all the irritations and anger she felt vanished like a bubble being popped. She faced him, smiled and walked towards him. She admitted, she no longer sees him as an enemy. He's now a simple friend of friend who needed her help and she just willingly helped him. That's all. _I kinda don't like the _simple friend of friend _thing, though._

She held his hand and they entered the restaurant, hand-in-hand. And all throughout the dinner, they were being on hot seat. Well, everyone would be shocked for the second it if they've told them the truth so, they kept it unto the two of them.

They didn't notice Hana was staring at them all through the night. She was the only person in that table who doesn't believe what Kyoko and Tsuna was plotting. But she'll wait. Maybe it was a good plan after all. She smiled wickedly.

[~*~*~*~]

"Hey, are you sure this is alright? Maybe we should change the color?" Kyoko shouted to Hana from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't change it anymore." Hana shouted back.

They were currently at Kyoko's upcoming fashion show venue and they were decorating the place. Even though, Hana said to Kyoko that she shouldn't help, Kyoko inssted on helping so they ended up there.

Haru laughed. "You look like idiots, _futari tomo._"

"Shut up!" Kyoko and Hana chorused.

They were still bickering with one another, which was some sort of bonding for them, when an unexpected guest arrived. None other than Mr. Tsunayoshi Sawada, looking very handsome in his dashing crisp corporate attire and holding a bouquet of pink roses. _Yeah, you're like super-mega-ultra praising him now, Kyoko. Where did you get the _dashing and handsome _thing, huh?_

She swallowed hard. Why, he's really too hot! Take note, he's just wearing his normal attire, huh? But, hell.

"Oh, look who we have here." Haru exclaimed. "What brought you here, Mr. Secret Boyfriend, sir?"

"Uh, I heard Kyoko's here? Is she available?" Tsuna flashed his mouth-watering smile and her gaga friends shouted like idiots.

"I'm here, why?" she informed and jumped down on the ladder she's standing. Tsuna's there and caught her in the waist.

"Hey, careful." he simply said but it made her heart skip a beat, again. He handed her the bouquet. "Here, for you."

"I-I'm fine, thanks." she gently removed his hand on her waist. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled again. "Visiting my girlfriend, is there anything wrong with that?"

She stared at him. "Let's talk outside." she said seriously.

When they got outside, she immediately handed him the flowers back. He looked puzzled when he stared at her.

"Why? That's yours."

"Why are you giving me these? And why did you told them you're visiting your girlfriend? The pretension's over, remember?" she put her hands on her waist.

He scratched his forehead. Ooh, that made him look too... cute! She averted her gaze before she lose concentration.

"Hey, these flowers are really yours. I picked them. So please, accept them, okay?" he handed her the flowers again.

She looked at the flowers for so long then she sighed and accepted the flowers.

"This is the last time you're gonna give me flowers, you hear? I don't want issues start roaming around." she said seriously.

He nodded and smiled cutely.

"Argh! You're not taking this seriously. I'm serious here!"

"I am taking _you_ seriously!" he whispered that she almost didn't hear it.

"What?"

"Nothing. I said I'm taking what you said seriously, I promise." he smiled.

She nodded. "Good, you can go now. Thanks for these." she raised the bouquet.

"Hey, hold up! Who told you I'm going already?" he held her left arm.

"What is it this time? I'm busy, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. And I also know that you're skipping meals whenever you're busy so before you could do that, I'm taking you to lunch." he stated proudly.

She frowned. "Huh? Taking me to lunch? No—!"

"She's very much available." Hana, who suddenly appeared, answered for her.

Her eyes grew wide. She eyes Hana. "What are you talking about? There are still lots to—"

"—and we can handle it by ourselves. I told you not to help anymore, didn't I?" she countered.

When she looked at her other friends to seek help, they all gave her a thumbs-up sign. She sighed. They were never really helpful when it comes to these things.

"Okay, okay. I'll join you to lunch. I'll just get my purse." she said and went inside.

"Enjoy your date."

"Hey, update us, okay?"

"Good luck!"

She glared at her _friends. _"Really, guys, thanks for being my _best friends! _I really appreciate it." she said sarcastically.

They just laughed. Not taking what she said seriously, just like the guy outside.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: ****Yay! I made it to Chapte_r **TWO**. _Hope you like it. :)

Here are foreign terms I used in this chapter:

**HIJO – **Spanish endearment for 'young man', 'son', etc.**  
>YABAI –<strong> a Japanese expression like 'Oh! Crap! I messed up', something like that.  
><strong>FUTARI TOMO – <strong>both of you.

So, guys, please **READ **and **REVIEW. **I need it very badly.

Sankyuu~

– _superyukikoyamada._


	4. CHAPTER THREE: Going Deeper

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. :)

* * *

><p><strong>-Secret Passion-<br>by: **_superyukikoyamada_

* * *

><p><em>"I know that we're moving too fast<br>But I can't let go and it may not last but  
>I'm going deeper, deeper head over heels<br>I go deeper, deeper  
>And I hope it's for real this time..."<em>

**_Going Deeper by: The Saturdays_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>CHAPTER 3: <strong>**.Going Deeper.**  
><strong>

"Why are we here?" Kyoko asked as they enter a high-class restaurant different from his restaurants. She guessed this one's not his.

"Why? Well, I wanted to impress you." he laughed. "So, I thought I'd look cheap if I used one of my restaurants." he added.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Impress me? Why would you? And I think your restaurants' were not cheap, too." she snapped softly. Then smiled silently. _He tends to be sweet sometimes._

He smiled. "We're already here, `might as well enjoy this now, right?"

She smiled and nodded. They went inside, sat on their reserved seats and ordered.

"So, what made you invite me?" she asked after the waiter left.

"Eer, nothing. Are you mad that I invited you?"

She stared at him intently. "You're not telling the truth. Really, why did you invite me?"

He rubbed his nape and he looked so cute doing that! "Well, you never called." he stated.

She eyed him. "You were waiting for my call?"

"Yeah, I was. And still until yesterday."

She was about to say something but stopped when the maitre'd came back with their orders.

"I didn't know you were waiting." she said after the maitre'd left.

He smiled sheepishly. "Now, you know."

She smiled shyly. "And I don't know...your number." she said with her face flushed.

He looked at her and gave her his ever-famous mouth-watering smile. Then, he took out his mobile phone from his pocket and dialed. Her phone rang. She looked at him with questioning look. He stopped calling and smiled at her again.

"My number," he said.

She frowned. "How'd you know my number?"

"You didn't know? I'm in-charge of the foods and beverages on your fashion show tomorrow." he informed her.

Her eyes widened. "Really? Nobody told me. Those guys!" she tapped her forehead.

He laughed again. "Call me, `kay?"

She looked at him and saw sincerity in those pool of dark orange eyes. She smiled. "Sure,"

[~*~*~*~]

"Congratulations, sis!"

Kyoko smiled widely at her brother. "Thanks, Nii."

"Where's Hana?" he asked.

"Inside, checking things." she answered and excused herself to welcome other guests.

She was currently talking to her co-designer when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked. Her eyes widened.

"Tsuna-san!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Congratulations on the success of your fashion show." he congratulate her and gave her a bouquet of green roses, her favorite.

"Oh, thank you. Hey, I told you not to give me these anymore, right?"

"Well, I was planning on giving you something else but I changed my mind. I heard from your friends that green roses were your favorite." he explained.

She smiled. "This would be the last time, okay? I don't want rumors to spread. I'm sorry,"

"No, it's okay. I understand."

She lend a hand. "C'mon, let's go inside. The show's about to start now."

He smiled and held her hand tightly.

"Are you nervous?" she asked, teasing him.

He feinged a cough. "N-no," he looked away.

She giggled. "Cute,"

"Huh?" he asked, didn't hear her because of the loud music all over the place.

She tightened the hold on his hand. "Don't be nervous. I'm sure the foods were very good." she calmed him.

"Thanks. And yeah, I wanna ask you something."

She looked at him. "What is it?"

He was about to speak when Hana called her and told her the show's starting.

"Got to go. Let's talk later." she said.

"I'll call you." he simply said.

She nodded and headed to the backstage.

[~*~*~*~]

"Nice work everyone!" Kyoko shouted to her staff who helped her succeed in her fashion show. They all congratulated her.

"Yes, thank you. I've got surprise for you." she clapped once and ten men with different dishes in big plates entered the venue.

"This is our after-show party for all of you. Thanks for your har work!" she shouted and everyone clapped.

It has been two hours since the fashion show ended. They just finished cleaning up the whole place.

She walked towards her friends and joined them. "How's my speech?"

"Great!" Haru answered.

"Good job, girl!" Chrome and I-pin chorused.

"Awesome!" Hana said to her.

She smiled. "Thanks, guys. This show wouldn't be successful without you all." she said sincerely.

She roamed her eyes around. "Hey, have you seen Tsuna-san?"

They all grinned at her while shaking their heads.

"What? I was just asking." she pouted then sat down and ate her food. "This is good."

"Of course," a voice whispered on her ear. She had goosebumps everywhere.

"T-tsuna-san!" she almost shouted. "I thought you already went home."

"Nope, not yet." he looked at her friends. "Can I excuse her for a while, girls?" he flashed them his mouth-watering smile...again!

Her friends just nodded while looking at her with glint in their eyes. She just warned them using her eyes but as usual, no one listened to her.

He held her elbow gently while guiding her outside.

"What are we doing here? Aren't your friends inside? We should join them,"

"Uh, yeah, later. Listen, I wanna ask you something." he started, looking so...nervous? Why?

"What is it? I remembered you said that earlier, too."

"Are you available tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow? Hmm, yes, I think. Why?"

"Can you go out with me tomorrow?" he put his hands on his pockets.

She giggled. "You're asking me out? You sure `bout that, Tsunayoshi-san?" she teased.

He looked at her. "You enjoyed teasing me, huh? But, sorry, I'm serious."

"Why?" she asked again.

"My mom wants to meet you." he answered straight.

She looked at him and frowned. "Your mom? Why? And how does she know me?"

He laughed as if she said something ridiculous. "Everybody knows you. And my mom told me she wants to meet my girlfriend."

"Hey! I thought I already made it clear to you that we're done with that? I told you when we met Lisa that that would be the last time."

He shrugged. "Apparently, Lisa told my mom about you and..." he cleared his throat. "...she asked me if she could meet you."

"But-"

"Please, just this one. I can't turn my mom down." he sounded like he really loved his mom. And her heart just went out to him. She realized she can't say 'no' to him.

"Sure but please, this is the last one, okay?" she smiled.

He held her hands and smiled. "Sure, I'll explain it to my mom. I'm really sorry for this."

She nodded. She understands him because if she were to be on his place, she'd do the same. "Let's go inside. I'm hungry."

[~*~*~*~]

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Argh. It's still too early." she crawled unto the other side of her bed to get her phone. She answered without looking the Caller ID.

"Hana, make sure what you're going to say is worth waking me up, or else you'll know the consequence of waking a tired lady up!" she hissed sleepily.

"Good morning to you, too." said a baritone and masculine voice from the other line. Definitely not Hana's.

When it sank to her whose voice it is, her back straightened up. Her sleepiness all went away.

"Tsuna-san!"

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan," he greeted gently. Wah, her name sounded so pretty when he said it.

"G-good m-morning! What made you call?"

"Nothing, just to remind you about the dinner later." he laughed slightly.

She smiled. _How thoughtful. Nice... _"What time am I going to your house?" she asked.

"No, I'll pick you up there at 6 PM, yes?" he asked her.

"Nice, thanks. Sure, six it is."

"Okay. Sorry for waking you up again. I'll call later, you sleep again." he said and hung up.

_He's too sweet! How nice..._

She smiled. She decided to go back to sleep but when she can't sleep anymore; she just stood up and decided to pick a dress for later.

"I need to look very pretty later." she frowned. _Why am I doing this? Why do I want his mom to accept me? Oh, my! You're dead, Kyoko._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN:**** Sorry for publishing this late. :) I've been busy reading mangas to pump me up. :P Have you enjoyed reading? Then, review! It's highly appreciated! :P I'm sorry if this chapter's shorter than the other chapter's. I'm in the middle of writing two more stories. -laughs-

Guys, please **READ **and **REVIEW. **I need it very badly.

Sankyuu~

– _superyukikoyamada._


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: The Real First Date

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN and SIMPLE PLAN's FIRST DATE. :)

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO EVERYONE~  
><em>Here's my Valentine's gift for everyone who had supported me. :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>-Secret Passion-<br>by: ****_WonderEllai_**

* * *

><p>"<em>How come first dates always suck?<br>I'm all out of luck  
>Guess I'll never be the one<br>How come the first dates always tough?  
>Am I good enough?<br>Guess I'll never be the one..."_

**_First Date by: Simple Plan_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>CHAPTER 4: <strong>**.The First Real Date.  
><em>Yes, I know the subtitle's LAME. I'm sorry. :)<em>

At exactly six PM, a knock on her apartment door was heard. She immediately ran to her door and opened it. There, appears in front of her was a man wearing a dark blue long-sleeved polo matched with black pants and a pair of black shoes. He was holding a bouquet of green roses which compliments the dress she's wearing that night.

She smiled. "Come on in," she said and widened the door.

He smiled back and went inside. She pointed her couch and asked him to seat then she went to her kitchen to get him a drink.

"You look stunning tonight," Tsuna said and passed the bouquet to her.

She accepted the flowers. "You didn't remember the promise again?" she smiled. "Thanks for this."

He chuckled. "Sorry, I got carried away when I passed by a flower shop." he stood up after a single gulp on his drink. "So, shall we?" he stretched a hand to her.

She held his hand and smiled. "Let's go,"

"Woah! Your house's huge." Kyoko whispered to Tsuna as they entered the Sawada Mansion, hand-in-hand.

"Thanks. My dad built that." Tsuna informed.

Her lips formed a small O as she roamed her eyes around. _Great house._

And when they entered the mansion, her O-ed lips formed a bigger O. She really loved houses. And the Sawada Mansion was very-well made.

"This looks like a hotel, Tsuna-kun," she murmured.

He chuckled. "This used to be a pension house opened every summer. But, my mom decided to close it and turn it into a house."

She nodded slowly.

"Oh, you two came already," a woman in her mid-forties came out from a room she guessed the kitchen. She was pretty despite the age. Tsuna's mother, she was sure.

She bowed. "Good evening, Sawada-san," she greeted and smiled sweetly. "I'm Kyoko Sasagawa. Nice meeting you,"

She smiled back. "Good evening to you, too. Call me 'Auntie'. And ah, wait a little more, okay? I'm going to be finished cooking." she said and went back.

"You have no cook here?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Only mom, dad and my baby brother, Fuuta lives here. So, my mom decided to do all the cooking herself." he told her. "And knowing my mom, I bet she cooked a lot today. So, be careful, or you'll get fat, okay?" he said and gently pinched her cheek.

"Shut up!" she blushed upon the sudden touch. "I ain't the fattening type."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Ow? Really? We'll see about that when you see my mother's cooking skills." he said, proud written all over his face.

And true to his words, when his mom called them in, she became worried about her weight and how many weight will she gain after the _feast. _There were a lot of food placed on the ten-person long table! She gulped. _Will I be okay here?_

Tsuna pulled a chair for her and she blushed. _He really is taking it seriously, huh? But...sweet, nonetheless._

"Thank you," she murmured while her cheeks pinked.

"_Itadakimasu~"_ they all chorused as they started their dinner made by, of course, Tsuna's mom.

"Oh. This is very delicious!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Really? I'm glad," Tsuna's mom said, smiling widely at her.

"_That's mom's specialty. And she loves people praising the dishes she cooks..." _Tsuna whispered at her when his mom's not looking.

She giggled then nodded. His mom looked at them.

Tsuna coughed. "Where's Dad?"

"He said he's going to be late since his High School friend came to visit." Tsuna's mom put on more food on her plate. "Here, eat up! Eat up!"

She silently winced. She was never a big eater but...she stared Tsuna's mom...can she just decline this good'ol lady's happiness? _Uh-uh, no can do._

She smiled at Tsuna's mom. "T-thank you so much,"

"So...what do you do for a living, Kyoko-chan?"

"I'm a fashion designer, Auntie," she answered.

"She owns _Secret Passion, _Mom," Tsuna butted in.

His mom's eyes grew. "You're the Kyoko Sasagawa?"

She nodded humbly.

"She just told you her name earlier," Tsuna said.

"There were a lot of Kyoko Sasagawa here," Tsuna's mom looked at him. "And she doesn't look like she'll even be taking a glance at you."

"Mom!" Tsuna snapped.

She giggled. The two looked cute. Their relationship were pretty much different from other moms and sons these days.

"By the way, Kyoko-chan, what part of my son did you like? Aside from fame and money, of course." Tsuna's mom joked.

She laughed. "Maybe his looks, Auntie? He kinda has the look that takes women's breath away,"

When she looked at Tsuna, he saw him blush a little, if ever men were capable of that.

She smiled at him softly. "Look, Auntie, he's blushing!"

"Yes, very unusual for my player son," his mom agreed while shaking her head gently.

"I am not!" Tsuna countered. "Really, you two!"

The two ladies laughed. And they talked about anything and everything all throughout the dinner, mostly teasing Tsuna's unusual gestures towards her.

[~*~*~*~]

"Thank you for the great night. I had so much fun!" Kyoko murmured to Tsuna after they bid goodbyes to his mom and his latecomer dad.

She rememnered their conversation with his dad over coffee.

"_So, you're the very famous Kyoko Sasagawa. Hmm. My friend talks a lot about his wife who's pretty much a collector of your clothesline." his dad said._

_She blushed—never used to praises. "Thank you, Sir."_

"_Oh, call me 'Uncle' since you've called my wife 'Auntie' already." he chuckled. "You're gorgeous. I wonder what my good-for-nothing son did to make you date him,"_

_She giggled and joked, "I think he used some potions to deceive me..."_

"_Ah, I thought so." his dad and mom laughed._

"_Hey, you guys, I didn't do that. In fact, she was the one who always followed after me," he kidded—then, winked at her._

_She once again blushed and felt her heart flutter. _Eh? Flutter? Why would it?

"_Oh, you're still boasting about your charisma, huh, son?"_

"_Of course, dad. `Got it from you,"_

_They all laughed._

_Then to her surprise, his dad asked, "So, when are you both planning to settle down?"_

"_EH?" she and Tsuna chorused. _Settle down? What the hell?

"_Don't tell me you aren't planning about it yet? Well, Tsuna, me and your mom are not getting younger. I want to see my grandchildren before I die."_

"_Anata..." she heard his mom murmured._

"_Dad, don't talk about death here. Besides, you still have a long way to travel. You're not going to die yet."_

"_Still, Tsu, I want grandchildren. As I said earlier, me and your mom are not getting younger. You two, too,"_

_She gulped. What kind of misshap had she entered now?_

_She stiffened when she felt Tsuna's hand on hers. Her heart felt warm. His hold says that she didn't need to worry. Because he's there. For her._

"_We'll plan it soon, dad. We're just busy from work and we don't have much time to talk about it," he reasoned to his dad._

"_Sure. But do it faster. I want to see my grandchildren as soon as possible. With Kyoko-chan's beauty combined with you, I bet he'll be superhandsome!" his father dreamed excitedly._

"_'He'? You want a boy?" his mom asked._

"_Of course! If it's a boy, he can do anything!"_

"_No. I want a girl. I want to dress her up and play with her!" his mom argued._

"_But if the baby's a girl, it might be taken by some jerk out there."_

_His mom started thinking. "You're right, Anata. Maybe a boy's better." Then, "How about a twin?"_

"_Oh, that's good, that's good!" his father chuckled. "Well then, we wished Kyoko-chan would bore twins."_

_The two oldies laughed dreamily._

_She felt sad and guilty. The two were excited. Little did they know that what they were planning were just a useless piece of joke. The wedding, the babies, none of it will ever come true. Even their relationship were just a joke._

_In the end, she regret agreeing to play along with his plans. She better stop this, as soon as possible. To lessen the pain they're going to feel._

"Hey!"

"Huh?" she unconsciously said.

"You're spacing out." he sighed. "You're still thinking about what dad said, right?"

She nodded then bowed her head. "I'm feeling guilty."

He put his thimb on her chin and raised her head. "No need to feel guilty. Dad was just blurting nonsense there."

"But—"

"Sshh," he put his finger on her lips and hushed her, cutting her off from talking. "No more 'buts'. We'll just do something about it. But not now. You're tired. You should take a rest."

"But—"

"I said no more 'buts', right? One more of that word from you and I'll kiss you." he joked, chuckling.

She blushed and averted her gaze away. "I'll go in now,"

"What? I thought you are going to say 'but' there!"

She smirked. "No way!"

"Ugh! Unfair~" he laughed.

"Shut up!" she snapped softly, in between blushes. Then, walked towards him and stopped in front of him. "Thank you and good night, Tsunayoshi Sawada." she smacked him on the lips.

_What? Well, she felt the urge to do so!_

He looked surprised, good. She took that chance to go inside her house and release the fluttering feeling she felt since they met earlier.

She flinched in surprise when her phone rang. Nervous, she answered knowing it was Tsuna due to the caller ID.

"H-hello?"

"You tricked me!"

She giggled. "Sorry,"

"No, don't say that. _I'm happy you did that._" he said, almost in a whisper that she didn't understood much.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I called to thank you for the wonderful evening. You made my day, y'know?"

She blushed, for the nth time! Good thing he's not there to witness the awfully embarrassing moment she was undergoing.

"Hey, you still there?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah. I'm still here." she answered quite anxiously.

"Good night, Kyoko. And thank you so much for everything you've done today. Thanks for helping me. I owe you one,"

"Yes, you do. And no problem, I'm glad I was able to help."

"Thank you again and good night again."

"Yeah, good night."

When they both hung up, she belly-flopped on her bed and fell asleep with that wonderful smile on her face and her hand holding her cellphone to her chest.

_Who would know? Maybe she fell asleep while Tsunayoshi in mind._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: ******_Yes, I know my writing style had changed. And to say so seriously, I liked my past writing style better. /sighs. But I will improve more and more, I promise. /smiles. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**I also want to greet those people who've put me ad my story on ALERTS and FAVORITES lists plus those people who reviewed my work. /sighs. Those made my heart warm :) At first, I thought nobody would notice my fic because there were a lot of KHR fanfics here. But... /teary eyes... there were good feedbacks. I'm extremely happy and overjoyed.**

**They were ****_Swords and Roses, WildestImagination, KMA EliTE, Alouette Xxx, Aika Rainsworth, I'm Right Here, stealthclaw, Oure, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Oooh _****and I lot more but I can't remember. Sadly, I erased some alerts on my mail due to my temporary insanity. /laughs. But guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You all made my day—I mean, night. Chuu~**

****REVIEWS ******are loved. And guys, can you suggest of any scene I could add to spice up their story? After a long time of not updating, my mind got rusty. /laughs. Thank you so much for waiting!**

– _WonderEllai ← noticed my changed penname? I liked this one better. :)_


End file.
